


Say My Name

by lexveg04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, F/F, Power Dynamics, Sub Cat Grant, Submission, catcorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexveg04/pseuds/lexveg04
Summary: Cat Grant never calls anyone by the right name. Lena finds it interesting. Cat & Lena endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

Cat grant loved power. It was essential to her existence, She wielded it as a weapon. It was also the foundation of her expertly crafted armor. If asked she would never admit it but everything thing she did or said was explicitly to gain or leverage power. From the way she wore her hair to her perfectly manicured nails. She exuded it in every aspect of her life. As she sat at her desk reclining slightly she looked out of her glass office and surveyed her subordinates. They worked for her, completely loyal to her empire. It gave her a sense of satisfaction, causing her to straighten her back a bit before reaching for her cellphone to check the time. It was close to lunch time and she was feeling peckish. Scrolling through CatCo's social media site she didn't bother to look up as she yelled “KIERA!”. The fact that she didn't hear hurried steps coming towards her office caused a crease to form between her perfectly arched brows. “KIIIERRRA!”. She yelled again this time sure the tone of her voice would force her assistant to spur into action. But to her annoyance she didn't appear. 

“Witt!” she belts.  
“Yes, Ms. Grant” Winn says in a shaky voice making his way into the CEO's office  
“Where is Kiera?”  
“K-Kara? , she is out interviewing Lena Luthor at L-Corp Ms. Grant.” trying not to drop the stack of files he has tucked under his arm. Noticing that he corrected her, by using Kara's Correct name Cat levels a deadly glare at him. She doesn't appreciate his slip up and dismisses him without a word and a wave of her hand. Picking up her phone she calls her assistant.

 

 

Kara was happy to see Lena. Being swamped at work made it hard for them to see each other as often as she would've liked, so when Kara received the assignment to interview Lena about some new piece of tech she had been thrilled. Kara spent the first 30 minutes of their meeting actually interviewing Lena but as soon as she had enough for her article they fell into a comfortable conversation catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives. Kara was in the middle of rambling about her ex-boyfriend mike while Lena listened intently fighting the urge to tell Kara about how much of a tool he was. That's when her phone rang, looking down the contact name on the screen made Kara tense noticeably, drawing the attention of Lena. Kara fumbled with the phone trying to answer it as quickly as possible, managing to answer before the third ring. Knowing full well the consequences if she had let it ring any more than two times. In her haste, Kara hit the speaker button, before she could say a word the distinctly sharp tone of an irritated Cat Grant filled the office.

“Kiera!” Cat Snapped. “I hope you are nearly finished interviewing that Luthor girl because I'm simply famished.” Kara had successfully taken Cat off of speaker before she could finish that sentence but Lena had definitely heard the trivial way in which Cat had referred to her. Raising a challenging eyebrow immediately at being called “that Luthor Girl”. Kara mouthed a sympathetic 'Sorry' putting up a finger and pacing in front of Lena's desk.  
“Yes, Ms. Grant.”  
“Absolutely, Ms. Grant.”  
“Right away Ms. Grant.” Kara started to apologize into to the phone but stopped abruptly when she realized Cat had already ended the call. Rolling her eyes and exhaling visibly frustrated Kara plopped down on Lena's couch and nervously adjusted her glasses. Lena watched her friend closely as she considered the interaction she had just witnessed.

“Sorry about that.” Kara said quickly.  
“Don't worry about it, Work am I right?” Lena said smirking attempting to lighten Kara's mood.  
“Well, I really should get going before I get fired...again.” Kara says wearing that signature infectious smile. Gathering up her belonging she made her way over to Lena to give her a friendly hug. Standing up and returning Kara's hug Lena made sure to invite Kara out to lunch later in the week. Kara waved goodbye and all but ran towards the elevators to leave. Sitting back at her desk Lena watched Kara scurry off. Shaking her head slightly a bit perplexed by the exchange between the CEO and her dear friend. Lena had heard stories about Cat Grant and how much of a ball buster she could be but watching that small interaction had really piqued her interest. Cat Grant was something else, Lena could tell that Cat possessed tremendous power but the way she used it was for a lack of a better word 'entertaining'. She made a mental note to pick Kara's brain at their next meeting. There was nothing more attractive to Lena than a powerful woman, well that wasn't entirely true. The only thing that was more attractive than a woman with power was having said woman hand over that power willingly. Crossing her well-sculpted legs Lena resigned herself to finding out more about Cat Grant. She was more than certain she could arrange a situation where their paths would cross, but that familiar tingle at the base of her spine told her she should figure out how to do that sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken about three days for Kara and Lena to coordinate their schedules and meet for lunch. Sitting outside at Kara's favorite Chinese spot, Kara worked on her second order of potstickers. Smiling sheepishly, as she stuffed her face attempting to carry on a conversation.  
“Soooo...how's work been?” Lena questioned leaning forward slightly. Looking up and finishing another bite Kara tried to answer without dropping any food from her mouth.  
“It's been crazy actually, Ms. Grant has been on war-path recently, to be honest,” Kara stated pursing her lips. Lena made eye contact with Kara silently encouraging her to continue. “It's not like Ms. Grant isn't constantly high strung, I mean, its like her normal. But this week she has been in rare form, snapping at everyone, the whole office is on edge, walking on eggshells around her.” Kara rambled on. Mulling the information over Lena sat back in her chair and tried to casually slide in a few questions. “Woah that seems intense, what is she like when she's not biting everyone's head off?” Lena inquires. “Oh, you know a badass media mogul, that dresses impeccably, and can turn a boardroom full of men into a quivering mess with one look, you know the usual.” Kara relays popping another potsticker into her mouth. “Is she always so rude to you, I mean judging from the conversation I overheard the other day in the office.” Lena tried to ask casually. Eyes going wide and shaking her head immediately Kara rushed to respond “ oh no, Ms. Grant isn't rude to me, well not any ruder than she naturally is, I've actually lasted longer than any other assistant in the history of CatCo.”  
“Kara, she doesn't even call you by your actual name” Lena interrupted.  
“Yeah that's kinda her thing, I don't take it personally. She does it to everyone.” Kara laughed dismissively. Lena could tell that Kara was being honest, and she was glad to learn that her friend didn't feel disrespected by her boss. She would hate to have to step in and poach Kara from CatCo. She enjoyed toying with the idea of Cat Grant but she wouldn't hesitate to crush her if she ever did anything to harm Kara. Judging from what she had learned during her talk with Kara she understood clearly what Cat was doing by not using people's correct names. Kara's phone ringing brought Lena out of her thoughts as she watched Kara get up from the table to take the call. She could tell by her friend's body language that it was work so Lena motioned to waitress to bring the check, handling the bill before Kara ended the call, Kara returned to the table to beg her pardon and say her goodbyes. 

 

Back at L-Corp Lena thought over the talk she had with Kara and how she planned to “run in to” Cat Grant. She found the idea of Cat leveraging her power in such a seemingly innocuous way entertaining. It seemed utterly pointless, almost petty for her to go out of her way to call the people around her by the wrong names. But Lena was fully aware how calculating a person of Cat's stature might have to be to arrive at her station in life. Lena could relate and she found the practice of deliberately mis-naming people both smug and intriguing. Looking over her schedule Lena zeroed in on an upcoming event that L-Corp was hosting. Perfect, she would be able to kill two birds with one stone. Metaphorically pick-pocketing potential investors and seizing the opportunity to cross paths with Cat Grant. She would have Kara deliver the personal invitation to her boss she could only hope that Cat would take the bait. Shooting a quick text to Kara she let her know that she would be hosting the event and that she would like Kara to extend an invitation to her boss.

 

Kara loved Lena, she really, really loved Lena. There was no other reason that she would be putting herself through this otherwise. Sitting at her desk at CatCo she alternated between looking down at the costume L-Corp invitation and looking discreetly into her bosses office. She worried her bottom lip as she contemplated just how to approach the queen of media. She could tell by the fact she was wearing two pairs of glasses that she was extremely busy and would not take kindly to being bothered. Kara had no clue as to why it was so important to Lena for her to hand deliver the invite to Cat but she really didn't think that it was worth the trouble at the moment. 

The pit was basically empty by the time Kara had worked up the nerve to approach her boss. Cat was finishing up her last bit of work and didn't even look in Kara's direction when she heard her enter the office. Kara shifted nervously from foot to foot trying to find the right way to interrupt her boss and hand her the invitation. Cat detested indecisiveness and Kara's nervous energy absolutely grated her nerves. Looking up she shot a deadly look directly at Kara and waited for her to spit out whatever it was she had to say.  
“Ms. Grant,” Kara said not making eye contact as she walked closer to the desk and extended the small white envelope. Looking at it skeptically Cat took the envelope and opened it without hesitation, scanning it quickly. The silence was deafening as Kara stood there waiting, the barely perceptible raising of an eyebrow Cat's only reaction.  
“hmmm...” Cat pursed her lips, placing the invitation on her desk and standing to pour herself a drink.  
“Thank you, Kiera.” Cat waved her out of the room. Kara was confused, she didn't know what reaction she was expecting but that definitely wasn't it. She didn't question it though and went back to her desk without another word. Collecting her things she checked a few emails and rattled off a quick 'I hate you' text to Lena. Kara could tell that her boss wanted to be left alone, she watched her deep in thought running her finger around the rim of her glass. She thought better of asking her if she needed anything before she left and made her way to the elevator.  
Cat hummed to herself as she turned the invitation over on her desk. She considered it intently, zeroing in on a particular sentence toward the bottom of the invitation. '…. your attendance will be both de rigueur and mutually beneficial.” Cat could feel herself tense each time she read it, clenching her teeth she took another sip from her glass and exhaled. Was she being summoned? Because it felt a lot like she was being summoned. Who did this Luthor woman think she was? She was Cat Grant, Queen of all Media. Her presence was carefully requested, expertly coerced, hell even skillfully bribed but never summoned, no never. Cat could feel the frown form on her face as she ranted silently in her head. Pullin out her phone Cat googled Lena Luthor, of course, she knew who she was but she had a sudden urge to lay eyes on the woman bold enough to send her this presumptuously worded invitation. Cat found herself looking at photo after photo, stopping to consider the context and making up vague scenarios for each of them. The one that really had her attention was one of the more recent ones. At the renaming of L-Corp, Lena smiling with such pride, she was utterly distinguished, and at that moment Cat decided that she was intrigued, there was a smugness behind those eyes, that both infuriated and piqued her interest. Sitting back and rolling her eyes Cat exhaled a frustrated breath and text Kara.'RSVP that L-Corp event'. Placing her phone face down on a stack of papers she polished off her drink. It was decided, she would go to the event. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she would find out what this Luthor girl expected to accomplish with such a bold invitation, she would show up because she wanted to not because she was summoned, Cat Grant did not get summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters ... all mistakes are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

The L-Corp event was full of National City's elite. Everyone who was anyone was in the room, Lena surveyed her peers with mild disdain. She would rather be at home drinking wine on her couch. These events were boring and tedious. She hated having to be fake polite, charming the suits into investing. Finishing her second glass of champagne Lena rolled her shoulders attempting to release the building tension. Thinking to herself how absolutely dreadful the situation was, Lena watched Maxwell Lord make his way towards her no doubt well on his way to being completely inebriated. “Goddamit,” Lena said under her a breath as she readied herself for his pompous bullshit, she waved over a server to procure another glass of champagne. 

Cat Grant had made it her business to show up reasonably late to the event. Sitting in her limo nursing a scotch trying to figure out exactly what Lena had set out to accomplish with her invitation. 'Mutually beneficial' she thought as she hummed to herself. The wording of the invitation was slightly cryptic but enticing, it was unmistakenly baiting, And Cat had taken said bait. For the first time in decades, Cat found herself out of her comfort zone. She had given into her own unrelenting curiosity, and simultaneously given up some of her power, Lena all but demanding her presence at tonight's event. That thought did not settle and Cat pushed it to the back of her mind as soon as it surfaced. She was Cat Grant queen of all media for god's sake she was investigative by nature, it didn't mean anything she just wanted to know what could possibly be considered mutually beneficial to her and Lena Luthor.

By the time Cat walked into the L-Corp event, it was close to ending. Lena had kept her eye on the door watching and waiting for Cat to arrive, Kara had made it on time and relayed the message that Cat would be running late. Lena was graciously dismissive telling Kara that it was no problem and that she understood the hectic nature of a CEO's schedule. Kara purposely kept the fact that Cat had her clear her entire day, canceling all of her meetings, to herself. She had no idea what was keeping Cat from being punctual but as far as Kara knew she wasn't busy. The fact that there was less than an hour left in the event and Cat hadn't shown up really got under Lena's skin. She understood exactly what Cat was doing by making her wait, she was trying to make a statement, a laughable grasp at retaining some semblance of power in the situation. The wording of the invitation has been unmistakable, Lena hat summoned the CEO and she WOULD comply, there was no doubt in her mind, although this little display of defiance irked her slightly. 

A low murmur moved through the crowd signaling Cat's arrival. Lena forced herself to remain stationary and not turn toward the sound. She continued her mundane conversation willing her head not to turn. Cat moved fluidly through the crowd, the proverbial sea of bodies parting as she walked by unimpeded. Kara appeared at her side in an instant, rambling on about one thing or another, Cat heard none of it. As she laid eyes on Lena Luthor she automatically began to size her up. She was flawless, but that had been expected. Standing there in her black dress surrounded by moguls unbothered she almost looked regal. 

“...Ms.Grant.” Kara's voice broke through Cat's thoughts.  
“Yes, Keira.”  
“That's Ms. Luthor, would you like me to introduce you.”  
“Hmm...” Cat reached for a glass of champagne giving Kara no other indication.

Lena had grown weary of the conversation she was pretending to enjoy and decided to end it. Turning slightly she laid eyes on Kara and Cat, scoffing to herself as she caught Cat watching her. She was deliberately not walking over to her and leisurely sipping a glass of champagne. It stirred something in Lena, this one had fight, and she enjoyed a good game. Squaring her shoulders she made her way over to them, never once breaking eye contact. Lena didn't even look where she was going as she moved across the venue, the occupants moving hurriedly out of her way as she moved with focused purpose. The intensity of her gaze was slightly unnerving and as she stalked closer, Cat dropped her gaze to the Champagne flute in her right hand briefly. Standing face to face with Cat Grant for the first time Lena took the time to fully survey the woman. Her eyes roaming over the CEO freely, taking in her form fully, Lean made no attempt to disguise her overt leering. Raising a quizzical eyebrow Cat was a bit taken aback by the brazenness of the younger woman. Kara stood there frozen looking from her friend to her boss completely confused by what she was witnessing. Lena in her designer heels stood about two inches taller than the older woman but it may as well have been two feet, by the way, she utilized her posture, and openly checked her boss out. Clearing her throat, Kara attempted to bring an end to whatever was currently happening and make introductions.

“Umm..Ms. Grant, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, This is my boss Ms. Grant.” Kara said cautiously. Lena nodded, and barely extended her hand. Cat's eyes flickered to her delicate fingers and immediately reached to shake her hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Lena, the space is absolutely elegant.” Cat said completely poised and polite. Lena took her time releasing Cat's hand, enjoying the feeling of the smaller one in her own. Lena had purposely not extended her hand to Cat during the handshake, a simple test to see if she was willing to give chase. Distracted by the act of automated pleasantries, Cat had indeed given chase instantly, easily dropping her stoic facade however so briefly forgetting about their ongoing power struggle. Lena relinquished her hand with a soft hum and settled into a more relaxed stance. 

Cat knew that the woman was beautiful, but standing so close to Lena was almost overwhelming. The moment Lena touched her hand she felt the electricity between them, an instant connection and her body responded without warning. Refusing to acknowledge any of that Cat quieted her inner thoughts allowing her armor to slip comfortably into place.

“Yes, this venue is lovely, isn't it?” Lena said looking around the room.  
“I'm glad you could make it, I feared that we wouldn't have the pleasure of your company tonight”

“I informed Kiera that I would be running a bit late. I asked Keira to communicate my apologies, the office was absolutely crazy today, things were utterly backed up.” Cat responded in a measured tone. Lena's arched her eyebrow slightly when Cat called Kara “Keira” using her peripheral vision to watch her friends reaction. Kara did in fact react but it wasn't to the name, but the bold-faced lie that her boss had just told. Cat definitely hadn't been in the office today, and it puzzled Kara as to why Ms. Grant felt the need to lie. Lena didn't understand Kara's obvious surprise and resigned herself to asking about it later. Straightening her back Lena returned to her "boss stance", presenting Cat with a nonverbal challenge.

“Well I know how that can be, I am glad you were able to fit us in.”  
“I wouldn't have missed it, the invitation was far too intriguing to pass up,” Cat said finishing her glass of champagne. Lena chuckled smugly and Cat felt that spark of desire ignite. Kara wasn't sure what she was watching unfold but if she wasn't mistaken her best friend was hitting on her boss, her mouth hung open slightly in disbelief, because it seemed as if her boss was interested. Using her super hearing she listened to their heartbeats, Cat's was hammering far too quickly, while Lena's was strong but even. They had barely acknowledged her presence, neither of them even bothering to look in her direction. The tension was palpable and Kara kinda wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of it. Spotting her opening she reached for the empty glass in her bosses hand and cut in the conversation.

“Umm, let me get you another one of those Ms. Grant,” Kara said and scurrying away as quickly as she could without using her super speed. Lena and Cat didn't break eye contact as she walked away. 

“So the suspense is killing me,” Cat said in the most aloof way she could manage.  
“What is this about our meeting being mutually beneficial.?”

Lena should have expected Cat to cut to the chase, she was a journalistic juggernaut. But it was a bit of a surprise and it made Lena smirk dangerously.

“I have this new project that I'm working on, Nanotechnology, that will revolutionize prosthetics and the way we produce them.” 

“And what does that have to do with me?,” Cat asked trying to sound disinterested.

“I would like CatCo to have the exclusive of course,” Lena stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cat was a bit caught off guard, by the proposal, but to be honest, she was flattered. Cat didn't do false modesty, she was well aware that CatCo was a media powerhouse, but it wasn't every day that a CEO of a multimillion-dollar company sought her out to offer her an exclusive. Smiling smugly Cat took a minute to weigh her options before she answered.

“Why, Lena that is a very interesting proposition, CatCo would be honored to be a part of this new endeavor.”

“Great, I'm excited to get started. CatCo has always been an unbiased pillar of the media, it only made sense to offer you the exclusive first.” Lena smiled genuinely. Cat accepted the praise graciously as she waved Kara over from where she was stuffing her face trying to stay out of the way. Grabbing a glass of champagne on her way Kara moved to her boss's side. 

“Kiera, I need you to set up a meeting with Lena, at CatCo.” Kara was surprised but didn't question her boss she would get the details from Lena. 

“I look forward to working with you Lena, my assistant will handle all the details, I really should be going,” Cat said as she offered her hand.

“Likewise, I am looking forward to working with CatCo, Thank you for coming.” Taking Cat's hand and allowing her fingers to brush against her wrist before shaking it firmly. Cat smiled warmly and turned around to take her to leave. As soon as Cat turned to walk away Kara mouthed to Lena 'WHAT THE HELL' before running behind her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters ... all mistakes are my own.


	4. Chapter 4

The L-Corp event had proven itself to be rather interesting, and to Cat's surprise had actually ended up being 'mutually beneficial.' Padding around her quiet penthouse Cat replayed the evening. Lena Luthor was nothing like Cat had expected. She had expected to be impressed, even had expected to be finessed out of her money. What she hadn't prepared for was the woman being so forward. Cat enjoyed powerful women that knew what they wanted and went after it without the hindrance of fear. She hadn't in fact prepared for that possibility that what the Luthor would want was her. There was no denying the predatory gaze in the woman's eyes. The intensity of Lena's appraisal was almost uncomfortable, Cat didn't mind being scrutinized so closely, It just had been so long since she had been leered at so shamelessly. Most people didn't have the gall, there wasn't a shortage of people that found Cat Grant attractive, she was aware that she was objectively beautiful, but having a woman who was essentially half her age blatantly flirting with her had been exhilarating. Most people cowered in her presence and the only people who boldly approached her were men far too full of themselves to ever truly have a shot with her. So it had come as a pleasant surprise that Lena had shown that amount of interest in her. Cat never truly hid her nature but it wasn't the public's business either. She had a few long term relationships with men but Cat Grant realized at a pretty young age that she preferred the company of women. It had been a long time since she had been in any type of relationship, focusing on her career and finding the whole thing to be an unnecessary distraction. Cat's one great love having been with a woman, that completely dismantled her. Throughout her life she found it much harder to forge long-lasting relationships with women, the pairing seeming to always end up unbalanced. She found it utterly impossible to find someone capable of weathering her storm. Her controlling ways and overbearing nature proved to be the downfall of each of her failed attempts at love. That is how she ended up with Carter's father, it was much easier to bottle her raw power and contain her true nature when she wasn't genuinely interested in the person. Though later in her life she had decided it wasn't worth it, she rather live her truth and be alone than spend any more of her life living a lie. The singular attention that Lena had directed at her was something of a revelation, it had been far too long since Cat had felt that unrelenting hunger. A fire that settled in her stomach and threatened to break her. A heat that had settled right beneath her skin and wrapped around her like a python. Cat found herself pacing in front of her couch, body trying to expend an abundance of nervous energy. 

Kara couldn't wait to talk to Lena, the suspense killing her. What the hell did Lena think she was doing why was she supposed to be scheduling a meeting with her at CatCo. It was relatively late but Kara knew that Lena was still up, so she decided to call her, unable to wait another minute to find out what was up. The phone rang a few times before the CEO picked up.

“So what was that?” 

“Well hello to you too Kara...what what was, what?” Lena answered feigning ignorance.

“You know what I'm talking about, what was all that with Ms. Grant tonight.” 

“Whatever do you mean?” Trying her hand at sounding innocent and confused.

“Don't...you know exactly what I mean you were flirting, and why am I supposed to be scheduling a meeting at CatCo.” 

“Oh, I offered CatCo the exclusive to my upcoming project.” Deliberately skipping over that fact that Kara had called her out on flirting with Cat.

“Wow Lena, that's really amazing I'm sure it will be great...but WHY WERE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY BOSS.” 

Lena tried to contain her chuckle, “ I didn't even notice I was flirting Kara I was just trying to be friendly.” 

“Really!” Kara sounded utterly unconvinced and Lena could basically picture her disbelieving look through the phone. The thought caused laugh to escaped Lena's lips and she could almost hear Kara roll her eyes on the other end.

“Well, Ms. Grant has an opening on Wednesday at 2 if you are free.” 

“I'm sure I can make that happen,” Lena said trying to stifle another laugh.

“Lena I swear to god..” Lena burst into laughter at that, cutting Kara's threat short.

“I hate you so much right now.” Kara breathed, totally exasperated by her friend.

“You don't,” Lena said trying to compose herself. “I'll be on my best behavior I promise.” Kara knew she wouldn't be, Lena couldn't be trusted. She was a shameless flirt, and she had seen how easily Lena had piqued her boss's interest. 

“BYE! Lena.” Kara all but yelled into the phone, hanging up to the sound of Lena doubled over with laughter

Wednesday had crept up on Kara she had almost forgotten about the meeting with Lena, almost. It had been Cat that reminded her, she had walked in looking amazing, dressed impeccably, as usual. But there had been an air of confidence about the way she had strode into the office that morning. There was an extra swagger to the way she moved through the pit to her office and that whole morning she seemed to be oddly centered almost as if she had meditated moments before leaving her personal elevator. Her heartbeat had remained even and relaxed all day and she hadn't even fired anyone by the time lunch had rolled around. It wasn't until around 1 pm when Cat started to watch the clock like a hawk, did it dawn on Kara that today Lena would be visiting CatCo. Kara watched her carefully as she checked the time on her cell for the 3rd time in about 20 minutes. She had never seen her boss look remotely frazzled so it was almost alien as she watched the nervous energy float off of Ms. Grant in waves. When she received the text from Lena that she was on the way Kara chanced a glance at Ms. Grant, who had gotten up to pour herself a drink. Kara got up and headed to the elevator so she could meet Lena in the lobby of CatCo.

Lena arrived at CatCo looking like a million bucks, she was dressed in a simple pencil skirt and low cut blouse but the confidence she exuded was awe inspiring. Spotting Kara and smiling genuinely she made her way over to her automatically pulling her friend into a brief hug. 

“Hey Ms. Luthor, welcome to CatCo,” Kara said returning the hug. 

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers, Lead the way,” Lena said smiling, following Kara over to the elevators.

She waited patiently as Kara called the elevator, it was taking a while and she watched as the elevator slowly counted down from one of the upper floors. Lena noticed that there was another elevator that wasn't being utilized and casually pushed the button.  
Kara's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she whipped her head violently towards Lena giving her a horrified look.

“Oh n-no...we don't ...you can't ...I mean that's Ms. Grant's personal Elevator.” Kara hurridly stated stumbling over words. Lena raised her eyebrows in utter shock at her friends unrelenting panic.

“Oookaay...” Lena said thoroughly amused by Kara. “It just seems awfully silly to not use an available elevator,” she said smirking dangerously. At that very moment, the doors opened and Kara knew that there was no way this was going to go the way she wanted it.

“NOPE!... No ...Absolutely not.” Kara shook her head vigorously, moving toward Lena to stop her from walking on to Cat's personal Elevator. Lena was already stepping on when Kara's hand found her arm.

“LENA! DON'T.” Kara pleaded. Lena didn't respond she wore and dangerously mischievous smile. Kara Shot a warning look and tugged at her arm slightly trying to convince her not to board it fully. Lena took another determined step grinning ear to ear. The doors began to close and Kara stopped it with her foot.

“Lena... I swear to god.....” Lena took a step back and hit the close door button shooting Kara wink. The doors tried to close against Kara's foot and shook slightly, fearing she might damage the elevator Kara moved away. Watching as Lena leaned against the wall of the elevator with her arms crossed, her posture completely nonchalant as the doors closed. Kara stood there dumbfounded, mouth hanging open, she couldn't believe Lena. Kara was in so much trouble. Cat is going to lose it, “Damnit, Lena.” She says under her breath. She wants to literally kill her. That is if Cat doesn't kill kara first.


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' Lena thought to herself as she rode the elevator. It was almost too easy, Cat seemed to be a very particular woman with a strict set of rules in place, and she was gonna love breaking every one of them. Lena wondered how Cat would react, judging from the way Kara almost had an aneurysm she figured it would be aptly entertaining. Laughing to herself Lena smoothed her hands over her skirt and allowed her stoic demeanor to slip into place.

Kara was freaking out she had to beat Lena up there, but the stupid elevator was taking forever. Deciding she had to take the stairs, Kara used her superspeed to reach the floor she worked on and spent a minute trying to compose herself and come up with an explanation or a way to beg her boss's pardon for Lena. Putting on a brave face she opened the stairwell door and tried not to race towards Ms. Grant's office. She had only taken a few steps when the doors to the private elevator opened and silence fell over the office. All eyes were on Lena, mouths gaping. Some people looked terrified some were utterly flabbergasted and Kara just looked pissed. Lena gave no reaction at all and strolled with unbothered purpose towards Cat's office.

The sudden hush that fell over the building pulled Cat's attention as she looked expectantly over her glasses. All of her employees were looking in the same direction, a crinkle formed between her eyebrows in confusion as she removed her glasses wondering what the hell had happened. Before Cat could yell her usual 'Keira' what had happened came into view. It was none other than Lena Luthor walking causally from the direction of her private elevator. The feeling that came over Cat was so foreign that she didn't even know how to name it. Was she shocked for incensed? Was it arousal or rage that seized her at that moment, all she knew is that she instantly felt her pulse quicken and she dropped the glasses that were in her hand. They clattered to her desk with a small sound that snapped her out of her momentary shock. Cat saw Kara come into view and hurriedly approach and whisper something harshly in the Luthor's ear. Lena barely reacted, giving the slightest smirk as she continued to make her way towards the glass office.

“What the hell Lena,” Kara whispered in Lena's ear giving her an exhausted look. Lena just kept walking, and if Kara could throw her through the ceiling at that moment she would. Jogging a bit to get in front of Lena is the only thing that stopped her from walking straight into her boss's office.

“Ms. Grant, Ms. Luthor is here to..” 

“Well, that's quite obvious Keira, now if you could just take your remarkable detective skills and locate the layouts I've been asking for.” Cat cut Kara off, mildly irritated and dismissing her with a pointed look.

Lena walked into the office as if it were her own surveying the room around her. 

“Thank you for coming Please take a seat.” Cat motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Taking the time to look Lena up and down, scrutinizing her closely. She looked good, well better than good. Her simple attire showed off her deliciously feminine frame, the flawless expanse of skin shown by the plunging neckline of her blouse drawing the bulk of Cat's attention. The path that Cat's eyes took was not missed by Lena and she barely contained a cocky chuckle. Lena could see the tension in Cat's posture, could tell that she was slightly uncomfortable. So riding up in her private elevator had gotten under her skin, even though she tried to appear unaffected. Lena decided that simply wouldn't do and set out to see if she could get the poised woman to react. She declined the seat offered by moving about the office as if she were appraising it for later purchase. Walking past Cat's desk dragging her hand across is slowly. 

Cat was completely thrown for a loop. What did this Luthor woman think she was doing. Not only did she use her personal elevator, Cat would reprimand her assistant later for that one, she had the audacity to stroll into her office as if she owned it and now she was moving around it looking at things, touching things, as it if she came here on a regular basis, she was far too comfortable in Cat's queendom, it was unnerving and caused Cat the grit her teeth in an effort to stop the impending tirade she would've usually unleashed. 

“So Ms. Luthor, if you would be so kind as to let me know the particulars of our arrangement,” Cat said, voice a bit harsher than she would have liked, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Lena didn't give much in the way of acknowledgement as she moved past her desk heading towards the bar. Only humming and reaching for a particularly expensive decanter filled with what she was sure was some overly pricey bourbon. She could hear Cat shift in her seat, and she smirked noting that she was definitely affecting the Mogul. 

“Yes well I thought I would have my assistant send over the files that outlined the project in detail, and as we progress I will keep CatCo informed of any major changes.” Lena didn't bother to make eye contact with Cat as she moved towards the balcony taking her time to walk the perimeter of the office at her leisure. 

“That will be ...” Cat trailed off as she watched Lena saunter over to her couch running her had across the back of it almost seductively. “..Sufficient.” Cat finished, reclining in her chair crossing her legs. Cat watched closely as Lena rounded the couch at a snail's pace before taking a seat squarely in the middle. Lena draped her arms across the back of the couch and crossed her legs, giving a pretty convincing impression of a queen sitting on her throne. Cat tracked the slow riding up of her skirt the new skin that was revealed delicate and supple. Taking her time to appreciate the view Cat didn't notice that Lena was finally looking in her direction, clearing her throat to get Cat's attention. Cat looked up to find a self-satisfied smirk on the CEO's lips. Cat didn't falter arching a challenging eyebrow, completely unfazed by being caught ogling the young Luthor.

“So when would you like to start our first official interview,” Cat questioned with unwavering eye contact. Cat's Boldness was intriguing she was fearless and Lena found that extremely appealing, and she found herself both flattered and drawn to the woman's weighted gaze. She liked this one, Lena rarely found herself impressed, but the fact that Cat had both kept her composure and confidently flirted back was thrilling. Lean could feel the power shift and hadn't been prepared for it, she had to get control of the situation she had no intention of losing this round of the game that Cat had been unwittingly dragged into playing.

“I'm thinking Monday would work for me,” Lena said breaking eye contact flipping her hair to look out into the pit were she found Kara watching, looking absolutely perplexed.

“That will be fine, I will have my assistant contact you with a time,” Cat said forced out of her lecherous daze by the abruptness with which the CEO had diverted her attention. Cat could tell when she was being baited. And after the jolting end to the salacious eye contact between her and Lena, she was confident that, that was exactly what was happening. She enjoyed a good game just like anyone else, and she didn't mind a rousing game of Cat and Mouse, 'she hated that pun' but never-the-less she could find enjoyment in it on some level. But she could tell that the young CEO was toying with her, and quickly grew tired of their little game. Cat didn't abide tedium, and as far she was concerned the game had come to an insipid end.

“KEIRA!” Cat Yelled. Causing Lena to turn her head sharply eyebrows raised to look at Cat. Kara came scurrying in the room as quickly as she could shooting Lena a death glare, adjusting her glasses to address her boss. 

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” 

“When you show Ms. Luthor out, find time in the schedule on Monday for an interview.” putting on her glasses as she focused her attention on her computer screen. 

“This way Ms. Luthor,” Kara said turning towards her friend with a scowl. Lena chanced a look at Cat and noticed that she was no longer engaged in their silent power struggle. 'Oh she's dismissing me' Lena thought to herself. Kara stood there waiting on Lena to get up from the couch losing her patience quickly. Lena took her time standing, brushing her hand over her hips to smooth out a few wrinkles in her skirt. It amused her that Cat thought that she had gotten the upper hand in this meeting, apparent by the way she hadn't looked up since she told Kara to see her out. Walking slowly towards the doors of the office Lena put a little extra sway in her hips hoping that CEO would chance a peek. Lena turned to look at Cat when she reached the door and noticed that she hadn't looked up. That simply wouldn't do she wanted to make sure that Cat knew who actually had the upper hand and decided to make a point.

“Thank you, Catherine, I look forward to working together....” She said as she began to walk out the door. Cat's eyes snapped up at that and she looked as if she had the wind knocked out of her. She opened her mouth to say something but Lena cut her off. “...The CatCo building is lovely by the way,” she threw over her shoulder before she walked out of the office and strode straight toward Cat's elevator. Kara walked quickly behind her and Cat could tell that she was trying to stop Lena from using it again, but to no avail.

“KEIRA!!” Cat screamed fuming. 

Kara was going to murder Lena. She could tell Cat was irate by her tone and she would have to deal with the fallout directly. 'Goddamnit Lena' Kara thought as she turned around to face the wrath of a slighted Cat Grant.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat was livid, Kara had seen her boss upset before of course, Cat definitely had a hair trigger. But this was different Kara had never witnessed her like this, bordering on unhinged. Alternating between pacing; wildly gesturing, and forcing herself to sit at her desk fingers steepled. The agitation thrumming through her visibly, bouncing her leg, body involuntarily trying to release the boiling cauldron of tension. And the language, literally had Kara's ears burning. Kara felt heat travel up her neck at every barrage of profanity Cat sent her direction and she was sure that her cheeks had flushed at least three different shades of uncomfortable.

 

“Kiera!” Cat snapped, causing Kara's eyes to bulge slightly at the realization that Cat was now addressing her and not just ranting.

“I need you to have my personal elevator sanitized, I refused to bathed in whatever overly priced millennial perfume that woman drenched herself in.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” 

Cat dismissed Kara with a scathing look and made herself a drink, she could feel the tension coiling up her spine and settle in the base of her neck. Sitting down slipping off her heels and she threw back the three fingers of Glenlivet she had just procured. Closing her eyes and rolling her shoulders she allowed the slight burn moving down her throat to distract from the fleeting thought of having the Luthor woman thoroughly destroyed and disgraced across all media platforms. 'The unmitigated gall of that Luthor bitch!' Cat couldn't believe her brazenness, coming into her queendom and moving around it as if she were the one holding court. The way she came strutting off Cat's elevator, her cockiness commanding the attention of everyone in the building. Cat would be impressed if she wasn't absolutely seething. The way she had called Cat's full name as she left, “Catherine”. No one had dared use that name since Cat was a girl, the last person to do so was her mother. God, she hated that woman, almost as much as she reviled that name. “Catherine” Cat could see the smugness on Lena's face as she said it, the way her lips wrapped around each syllable, dripping with sex and mockery. Feeling her eye twitch slightly Cat exhaled loudly and rubbed at her temples. Cat hadn't felt this level of frustration in years, running a multi-million dollar media company was taxing, hell it could be downright exhausting, but it was manageable. Board meeting, takeovers, even the occasional attempted coup, all those things she handles with relative ease and a practiced indifference. And somehow this Luthor woman in the span of about 20 minutes had found a way to leave Cat utterly vexed. 

 

Kara was exhausted, her day had been an absolute disaster. Cat had been in rare form, unyielding and unforgiving in her demands. It was all Lena's stupid fault, Kara vowed to kill her the next time they met up. Kara had spent the better part of an hour trying to get someone to “Sanitize” her bosses elevator whatever that meant. She had tried to remain at her beck and call while simultaneously avoiding Cat like the plague hoping to make it through the day without getting fired. It was a tightrope act that had Kara feeling like she ran a marathon, bone tired and irritable herself. The worst part was just when Kara had thought that the hellish day had come to a welcomed end Cat's mother had called. And at that moment Kara was sure she would be fired if she put the call through. She really had no choice it could have been an emergency, so she had to, but the look that Cat sent her way from her desk should have surely stopped her heart. The fear that she felt at that moment had caused her to physically flinch almost recoiling in on herself as she quickly looked down and desperately tried to appear busy. Kara tried not to listen in on her boss's conversation but it was hard not to when she heard her heart rate increase for the 100th time that day. Her mother was coming to town this weekend and if the look on Cat's face was any indication she little to no patience for any added stress. Looking away quickly when she saw Cat get up and make her way back to her bar to refill her tumbler signaling the end of the call.

“Kiera,” Cat called with less bite than she had all day, almost sounding defeated.  
“Yes, Ms. Grant,”  
“I need you to find me three tickets to Wicked, for Saturday. My mother will be in town and would like Carter and I to accompany her to the Goddamned thing.” Cat bit out before finishing off her drink. Kara finished typing on her tablet and looked up at her boss, she had never seen her look so agitated she still looked impeccable but Kara could see the stress in her body. The slight flex of her jaw as she unknowingly clenched her teeth, the way she sat a bit too stiffly in her chair absentmindedly twirling her pen as the chaotic energy flowed through her body in turbulent waves. Kara made another note on her tablet scheduling her boss and much-needed massage.  
“Is, there anything else you need Ms. Grant?”  
“No, that will be all for the night, Kiera, I trust that my elevator is inhabitable?” Raising a questioning eyebrow.  
“Yes, Ms. Grant I had that taken care of.”  
“Thank you, Goodnight.”

Cat didn't even bother looking in her direction as she set to collecting her things and shutting down her various monitors. Kara hurried to her desk and got the hell out of there as quickly as she could not tempting the fates. She hated to see Ms. Grant stretched so thin, but it seemed to quiet her earlier storm so Kara wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As Kara laid on her couch and finished sifting through her spectacularly shitty day she briefly considered texting Lena some pretty colorful stuff. Deciding against it she shot off a quick 'I'm gonna murder you' text and made her way to her kitchen to find a gallon or two of ice cream to drown herself in.

 

Lena got Kara's text and burst into laughter. She almost felt bad for her friend but she was almost 100% sure that Cat was mostly bark and Kara would be fine. Kara was more than efficient at her job, and she could tell that since her time at CatCo she had become an integral part of Cat Grant's life. So even if she had left the woman incensed she felt confident that Cat was a fair person and would not take the full volume of her wrath out on Kara. She was sure she left the woman in a quite a state though. She could tell the whole time that her presence had been abrasive, deliberately winding the woman up tightly as she postured around her personal space. The Coup de grace, of course, being the use of her full first name as she walked out of her office. She almost wished she could have stayed and watched each one of those tethers snapping, it probably was glorious, Lena imagined her rage to be positively delicious. She wondered how far had she really pushed her, how long did she wait after she exited the building before she unleashed her anger. How many people she berated, and how many times did she fill her tumbler. Lena knew that their interaction would follow the mogul home and that no matter how many ways she tried to tamp down her anger she wouldn't be able to shake it throughout the day. 

 

Cat was still thrumming with anger, she remained prickly even on her ride home, she caught herself even being snarky with her driver. The man had served her loyally for years and been nothing but reliable, pleasant and above all else discreet. He didn't react but she felt disappointed in her lack of control over her temper and her annoyance with the Luthor flared once again. She needed a shower and a drink. Removing her clothes and dropping them on the floor as she made her way to master bathroom Cat stretched her back and lolled her head trying to get her neck to pop. Any other time Cat would have placed each piece of clothing she stripped off in it's respective place before stepping under the soothing water of her shower. But the jumbled thoughts in her mind kept her moving with single-minded focus. Her inner turmoil being reflected in the uncharacteristically disordered state of her room, her personal effects littering the floor. Letting the warm water hit the taut muscles in her back Cat waited for relaxation to set in closing her eyes enjoying the minimal loosening of her neck. Before she could actually appreciate the relief the image of Lena Luthor sitting in her office popped into her her head, her legs crossed showing too much thigh. Cat felt her nipples tighten, as her traitours body reacted to the memory and she had the overwhelming urge to throw something. Shutting off the water resigning herself to the fact that her relaxing shower had been infiltrated and ruined, she'd have to settle for an alcohol-induced peace. Wrapping herself in a plush towel she made her way to her bedroom to find her emergency bottle of bourbon, that she kept in her nightstand along with a single glass for when things got particularly intolerable. How did she let this woman get so far under her skin in such a short period of time. She was Cat Grant for god's sake she was unflappable, the picture of impenetrable adroitness. Leaning back at the head of her bed hair still damp she tried not to think about the Luthor, so of course she thought about her more. Her body responding each time she pictured her legs, or breast, or lips or eyes, 'MotherFucker'. She was wet and she could try and drink herself sleep, but the hangover would hardly be worth it in the morning. Or she could get it over with, indulge her little fantasy and relieve some of the building need between her thighs and get some well-deserved sleep. Reaching over to set her glass down on the nightstand and settling back on the bed Cat moved to pull her towel open. Running her finger tips between her breast slowly, she pictured the smooth skin that had been on display thanks to the young Luthors plunging neckline. 'God her skin looked so fucking soft' Cat shuddered as she rolled her right nipple between her forefinger and thumb, the ridges of her areola rising to meet the gentle tug. Moving to her other one she thought about Lena's delicate mouth, painted dangerously red, and what it would feel like closing around her nipple. Bringing her finger to her mouth wetting it generously before drawing lazy circles around the pebbling bud. The sensation traveled straight to her clit and Cat could feel it stiffen begging to be touched. Trailing her other hand lower taking her time she thought of the CEO's nimble fingers, and how they would touch her smooth skin. Bringing her hand to rest on her mound she toyed with the soft hair there causing her legs to fall instinctively open. Inching lower but avoiding her clit she was almost surprised at the amount of wetness she found, moving her finger through the slick heat to coat her fingers. The first pass of her fingers over her clit caused the bundle of nerves to twitch, sending pleasure coursing through her limbs and her fingers to clamp down on her sensitive nipple. The reflexive undulation of her hips followed shortly and Cat realized she was closer than she expected. She alternated between tight circles and the up and down passing of erratic fingers over slippery folds. Cat could feel her legs begin to shake as she hurtled toward what she was sure would be an intense orgasm and she threw her head back mouth agape her breath coming in short huffs. She thought about Lena's eyes and the eye contact she had demanded at the gala, the way she looked her as she left her office, And she her brain replayed it; “Catherine” the thought of how it sounded coming out of the Luthors mouth sending her over the edge. “Oh god” It came out almost as a whine and she felt her orgasm take over. Her body went rigid and she felt her pussy clench and release, pulsing with a beautifully staccato cadence, as her orgasm vibrated through her body. Stroking herself slowly she coaxed every last bit of pleasure she could from herself as she tried to settle back in her body with a shaky exhale. “Goddamnit” she muttered to an empty room, she knew that this thing with Lena wasn't close to being out of her system, she wasn't sure what she was even thinking, she didn't know where this thing was going, but at that moment she knew that this was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic Comments welcome.


End file.
